


And Ye Shall Receive

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Sequel-ish thing to 'Gradual ('Rome' ance wasn't built in a day), where Kunimi protests his appointment to captain and upsets Kyoutani Kimiko, his girlfriend.





	And Ye Shall Receive

The day he’s handed the title of captain, Kunimi Akira does something he immediately regrets. 

Instead of his usual Friday routine- heading over to the Kyoutani Estate to do homework and cuddle with Kimiko all weekend except when he has to help exercise the dogs- he goes home. It surprises his parents, but more then that, it hurts Kimi. He only knows that when his cellphone rings, and he snaps when he answers. There’s a beat, and then

“Akira?” Mystified, a little upset, Kyoutani Kimiko’s gentle voice cuts through his frustration, morphing it into shame and guilt. Kimiko has only ever been good to him, and he’d yelled at her. Jaw trembling, he chokes out

“I can’t be captain. I’m lazy and unmot-”

“You shut your mouth!” The signature Kyoutani snarl comes over the line then. Kimiko continues, a little more sedately but no less passionately

“I know it’ll be hard, baby. You don’t even have a volleyball wife to help you.” Kunimi snickers at that, knowing she’s right. Kindaichi is as much a blustering moron as ever, even if he is his best friend. The only current first years that’ll be of any help are all firmly in the Kyoutani camp. Amused, now, Kimiko asks

“Did I do something to make you angry, Akira?” The tremor beneath the amusement crushes any enjoyment Kunimi had been getting from the exchange. He knows she’s only asking because he’s always told her before if he couldn’t spend the weekend. Swallowing, he rasps out

“Oh gods, Miko-chan, no, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I’m frustrated with Yahaba, is all.” She sighs and muses

“And he practically moved in here.” He hummed his agreement, perking up when she cackled lightly, almost drooling when she suggested a form of revenge against Yahaba. It took him a couple hours and several stops, but he finally made his way to the Kyoutani Estate.

Yahaba wasn’t surprised that Kunimi trudged in, a neatly wrapped pastry box in hand, which he gave to Kimiko with a kiss on the cheek, letting his face drop into her shoulder before heading off to her room to put his stuff away.

What did surprise him was the thump from Kimiko’s room. He jolted awake, mumbling for Ken, only to realize Kentarou and Kouichi had taken Katsuko to a dog show. Another thump came from down the hall, a feminine moan of pleasure going straight to his balls.

She almost sounds like Ken- Fucking hell! Kimiko!

-

He came down to breakfast the next morning, wild eyed and realizing he had to convince Kunimi to succeed him.

It may have taken a bribe or five, but Kunimi agreed in the end.


End file.
